In the operation of electronic devices, such as televisions and other consumer electronic devices, reduction in the consumption of power remains a high priority. Minimizing power consumption assists in extension of battery life in mobile operation, and reduction in the economic and environmental costs of power production when a device receives power from a power outlet.
Among the common tools for reducing power consumption is the transitioning of a device into standby mode or other lower power state when the device is not in active operation, where the device is placed in standby mode to assist in more quickly transitioning the device to active operation compared to a power off state. However, devices continue to consume power in standby modes. New regulations regarding television sets may require significant reductions in power consumption, and in particular address power consumption of television in standby mode.
Among other issue, electronic devices include transistor devices that consume a certain amount of leakage current when in a standby mode. A chip thus consumes leakage current through the transistor elements of the chip that are turned off even if the chip is set to a standby mode.
As a result, conventional electronic devices can continue to consume a significant amount of power while in standby modes, which becomes an increasingly greater issue as the density of devices increases and thus there are more transistors to consume leakage current and add to the standby power consumption of the device.